


i can see the future (it's a real dark place)

by TheBizarreHairTrio



Series: saving people, hunting things (the lobby remix) [2]
Category: The Lobby
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Episode: s05e18 Point of No Return, Gen, Not Beta Read, Pre-Relationship, basically i want pain., judas and gerard are having a not so sexy time, reworking of s5e18, sorta judas/gerard???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBizarreHairTrio/pseuds/TheBizarreHairTrio
Summary: Judas is displeased with Gerard's decision.
Series: saving people, hunting things (the lobby remix) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968754
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	i can see the future (it's a real dark place)

**Author's Note:**

> a retelling of that one scene in point of no return when cas beats up dean in the context of my au

“The end is nigh! The Apocalypse is upon us!” cries out the preacher on the sidewalk, and Gerard strides up to him, fists clenched at his sides.

“I’m Gerard Winchester,” he introduces himself. “Do you know who I am?” 

The preacher freezes where he stands. “Dear God,” he utters softly.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” says Gerard, mouth tugged into a grim smile. “Listen, I need you to pray to your angel buddies and let them know I’m here. Got it?” He watches, gut churning as the preacher lowers himself to his knees and begins to intone the Our Father.

But before he can finish, two fingers tap to the preacher’s forehead, accompanied by an aggravated snarl. “You pray too loud,” snaps Judas, before they turn to Gerard and seize him, shoving him up against the wall of an alley. “What the hell do you think you're doing?!” they snarl, teeth bared in animalistic anger.

“Let go of me,” demands Gerard, but the angel ignores him, drags him by a hand on his bicep, close to where their grace burned their handprint into his skin, and throws him against the opposite wall.

“I rebelled for this?!” they scream, punching him across the face. “So that you could surrender to them?” they whisper furiously, hands clenched in his collar and face inches from his.

“Judas, please,” he pleads, split lip bleeding steadily.

“I gave  _ everything  _ for you,” they rasp, hateful. “And this is what you give me?” They hurl him into the fence, watch him fall to his knees, and grab a fistful of his hair, dragging his face up to look them in the eye. 

“I Fell for  _ you!”  _ they accuse, grace burning in their eyes. “I killed my  _ siblings  _ for you! I Fell because I believed in you, in your faith, in your unfailing bullheadedness, and you give up  _ now?  _ Where is the man who would die before he said yes?  _ Where is he?!”  _ By the end of their tirade, they're screaming in his face, panting with the force of it. They drop his head, stepping away, staring down at him like they wanted to sink their blade in his throat.

“Do it,” Gerard whispers, shameful but steady. “Just do it.” 

Judas exhales shakily before his kneeling form, fingers twitching for their blade, before they reach out to tap his forehead with two fingers, forcing him to sleep. They catch his falling form, hoisting him into their arms and inspecting his bloodied face.

“You don't get to give up, Gerard Winchester,” they whisper, hard. “Not when I've given up everything for you.”


End file.
